Acceleration Academy Pilot Available for Adoption!
by Adoptafic
Summary: In the Commons of the Synchro Dimension, a group of aspiring young Turbo Duelists enter the grand Acceleration Academy: the most advanced duel academy for turbo dueling in all the world. *Pilot for a possible story, that is available for adoption!*


**Notice: The following is nothing more than a pilot for a possible fanfic series. This was once an idea I had for a series I wanted to make at one time, but I no longer have the time or inspiration to make it happen.**

 **With that being said, this pilot and the story concept that comes with it is open to whoever wants to claim it. (Also, to whoever adopts this fic, you're free to change its name to whatever you want) If you're interested in adopting this fanfic, please contact me via PM. See the bottom for rules and details to keep in mind.**

The stands of the Duel Palace roared with applause as the stadium lit up, the challenger already awaiting his bout with the champion. Cheerleaders chanted their peppy cheers and fanatical duel fans roared the names of their favorite duelists as spotlights shone on the entrance to the dueling track.

"…Ladies and gentlemen! I'm Melissa Clair, and the moment that you've all been waiting for is finally here! Please, put your hands together for The City's dueling king: JACK ATLAS!"

A large white wheel-like D-Wheel trimmed with blue and gold leapt from the illuminated entrance, a stoic man in all white with bright gold hair readily drove onto the field, his amethyst eyes locked in a determined, unshifting gaze as he stopped at the finishing line by his opponent's side.

"Here it comes! I finally get to see The King in action…"

A holographic display appeared in front of the starting line with an illuminated red light, and both duelists revved their engines as a countdown began.

"Riding Duel! Acceleration!" The commentator Melissa Clair proudly declared as the red light went out, a horn sounding as the duelists were given a green light. Both Jack and his opponent zoomed across the starting line.

"Kyosuke Kiryu of The Commons has long been challenging Jack for his title of King, and now, and from what we've seen of his dueling skills this last year, he certainly seems capable of doing so." Melissa spoke in her usual enthusiastic voice. "Today will end that debate once and for all!"

"Either way, I don't wanna miss even a second of this duel!"

"They're coming up on the first curve. Whoever makes this turn first will make the first…" Melissa didn't even have time to finish this sentence, as Jack claimed the first turn with staggering speed, and with it, started the long-anticipated Turbo Duel.

"DUEL!"

 **Jack: 4000**

 **Kiryu: 4000**

"Of course Jack took the first move! I've never seen another D-Wheel outrun his Wheel of Fortune before. Whoever wins this duel, I just hope they put on a good show. Not every day a Commons kid can get a Tops view…" The boy's train of thought derailed as he got a call from his D-Wheel's disk.

"Yudai!" a blonde girl appeared on his duel disk's screen, looking somewhat annoyed. 'Where are you right now?!"

"Oh, hey Anri! I'm just enjoying the show Kiryu and Jack are putting on at the Duel Palace. How come you're not up here with me? Is it 'cause you're still scared of riding a D-Wheel?" Yudai teased.

"Anri has just finished her academy entrance exam." A stern boy's voice sounded, and Anri's face was replaced by a frowning young man with dark blue hair. "As have I. I can't help but notice that you've not done the same, Yudai."

"What?! You mean that was TODAY!?" Yudai exclaimed. "You're kidding!"

"When has Ryoga Marufundo ever joked?" Anri sighed. "Yudai, we planned to do this together! To go to the Academy, and be something above and beyond our Commons status. This is a once in a life time opportunity!"

"You're right!" Yudai nodded determinedly. "Jack's duel against Kiryu's not important enough to miss this! Don't worry guys, I'm on my way…!" but before he could even reach for the handlebars of his D-Wheel, he heard the sound of sirens all around him.

"Halt! You are trespassing into a restricted area!"

"Yudai, what was that?" Anri asked sternly.

"Ah, nothing…." Yudai muttered sheepishly.

"It doesn't sound like 'nothing' to me; it sounds like Sector Security caught you trespassing in Tops territory again!" Anri growled.

"Well, I did say I got good seats to Jack and Kiryu's duel." Yudai laughed as he revved up his D-Wheel. "Gotta go!" He hung up before Anri could chew him out more, and grinned excitedly as he began to make his escape.

"You're not going anywhere, Yudai!" At the forefront of the many Security officers and D-Wheels surrounding the young duelist, a serious, gruff-looking man stepped forward on foot. "You've evaded arrest from Security far too many times, so today, the only place you've gotta go is right into the nearest slammer!"

"Oh, Officer Ushio. Fancy seein' you here." Yudai grinned, as if greeting an old friend. "Actually, today's exam day at the Academy, so hate to say, but I'm in a hurry right now."

"Like hell you are…" But before the police officer could lay down the law on the rebellious youth, Yudai had already blazed a path straight through the encircling perimeter. "After him!" Ushio ordered as he mounted his own D-Wheel, ready to pursue.

Yudai rocketed down the highway, skillfully dodging and weaving past other cars on the road at blinding speed. The faster he went, the brighter and wider his grin.

This was what Yudai loved the most: He loved dueling, especially Riding Duels, but nothing could compare to the thrill he experienced as he became one with his D-Wheel, one with the wind. When he was in this state, he felt like there was nothing he couldn't do…

"You didn't think you could outrun me forever, did you!?" Ushio called through a megaphone as he chased Yudai persistently. "I told you before: You're not getting away this time!"

True to the officer's word, the duel disk in Yudai's D-Wheel activated, its red blade igniting as he and his pursuer had entered Speed World Neo.

 _Duel Mode Engaged. Auto Pilot… Overridden._

"Okay, I could use a little warm-up before the exams." Yudai smirked. "This is gonna be fun!"

 **To Be Continued….?**

 **As stated at the beginning, this is merely a concept for a possible series, that I am putting up for adoption to anybody who may be interested. You're free to PM either me at either Adoptafic, or PM my main account, The Digger.**

 **With that being said, here are some guidelines that I've had in mind for this story, that may possibly help you if you're interested in making it happen:**

 **This story is set in The City of the Synchro Dimension, a few years before the events of Arc-V.**

 **Yudai (You're free to change this name if you want, btw) and his friends Anri and Ryoga, were all Commons kids who wanted to grow up to ascend past their place of poverty, by entering The Academy (Again, a name you're free to change), a dueling academy for riding/turbo duelists, where, like in The City, the Tops kids rule (think Duel Academy, set in Synchro Dimension).**

 **Ever since he completed his D-Wheel, Yudai's constantly been getting in trouble with the chief of police, Ushio (once again, you can change this name if you want, or he could be the Arc-V incarnation of Ushio/Trudge from 5d's), who has continued to chase him down, even after entering The Academy.**

 **I've also thought of having a female cop, meant to be taken a bit more seriously than Ushio, constantly upstaging him and much more adept at apprehending trouble makers.**

 **Although Yudai is a D-Wheel speed demon, his friend Anri much prefers to have her feet firmly planted to the ground when she duels.**

 **Don't be afraid to converse with me via PM about your own ideas for this story (I promise, I won't bite :P). The only rule that I can really think of now is that you give me the appropriate credit for the story's concept. Aside from that, have fun!**


End file.
